mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Rebeca mari/Alma de guerreiro
Soul of Warriors Alma Dos Guerreiro e uma historia dos guerreiro equestria diferente mane 6 eles são chamado Soul of warrios ele tem espirito de lendarios essa historia vai ser baseado e pouco de Metal Gear Solid e Naruto e DBZ Vai tem Luta muitos vilões traição dos amigos a relação de grupo e uma escola pra ele estudare sua magia e sua habilidade e todo são especie Oruki Soul od warrior vai se passa entre metade 4 e 5 temporada My little pony frineship is magic mais vai ser Spin off Oque é um Oruki Oruki são especie especial os ponies e tem pode maligno e tem muita historia antiga especie oruki Personagens Crescent Moon Crescente moon é uma ponei bondosa,inteligente, as vezes cabeça quente mais ela geniosa mais ela tem pode maligno de Lua crescente quando ela perdeu seu irmão no dia Lua crescente quando tem lua crescente ela fica muito poderosas magia ela fá de Twilight Sparkle ela vezes conversa algum tempo mais ai ela começo estuda e ntra academia Warrios pra se torna uma guerreria ela tem algum passado sobrio mais isso deixa essa historia pra frente ela tem mesma idade Twilight sparkle sua cutir mark e uma lua crescente thumb|262px Black Flames Black flames ela foi abardonado deste bebe ela foi orfananto ela nunca gosto de ninguem quando chegou a idade 13 ela conheceu uma ponie que ela deixo bate muito o coração nome dessa ponei e Francine as dois se tornaro grande amigas mais um dia ela foi morta pela organização Flowfoi ai Black começo tem pode maligna perdeu sua melhor amiga e hoje ela odeia todo ponie mais ela odeia mais ainda Twilight sparkle, Celestia, Crescent Moon, Starlight glimmer ela tem relação passado Stanlight e hoje ela esta academia Warriors pra se torna uma guerreria de batalha Red Mask Red Mask ele um Hunter caçador ele recebe a onde do Criss ele mercenario não liga pra ninguem ele perdeu a familia quando ele estava Imperior de cristal ele fugiu essa cidade junto com sua irma que ainda uma bebe mais ele perdeu ela algum luga e nunca mais encontro ele tem fichar q cada crime ele fez claro com missão do Criss era essa fazer que ele faz ele considerado mais poderosos Oruki pode maligno dele Sargue vemelhor thumb Blue Diamond Blue Diamond ela muito unteligente ela descubriu Oruki entre todo da especie ela foi amiga Maud Pie a irma mais velhar Pinkie pie ela curtia muito mesmo Maud pie tem cara de nada curtido mais ela estava curtido Blue tinha namorado chamado Bliz eles ficava junto ate um dia organização flow tambem vadiu a cidade dela e perdeu seu namorado foi ai dispeto o pode maligno Oruki ela começo o estudo sobre Oruki agora ela melhor amiga Crescente Moon e grande rival Black Flames Leura Seed Leura considerada melhor guerreria de toda ela bom de luta batalha habilidade ponei ela carrega calhão do seu abraço esse calhao era melhoir amigo Leura mais morre quando estava a missão contra flow ele começo tem pode maligno Curtie mark dela bola vermelha de cibolo que mostra grande guerreria thumb Organização Flow Essa organização flow são viloes eles faz crimes os piores ponei ele ficar escodido entre na floresta a Celestia tenta encontra essa organização ela descofia que essa organização tem ave Rei sombra ja que Onganização Flow nasceu Imperio de Cristal foi ai Rei Sombra gorveno algum tempo Flow tem 7 Guerrerio Dark muito poderoso e capaz destruir a cidade Ponyviler objetivos Flow e Destruir 4 Princesa e gorvena Equestria Plano era começa nova guerra entre mundo e qualque raça animas e tambem ele descubri mundo dos Humanos Equestria Girls ele quere invadir mais pra isso ele tem que acaba todo equestria e entra e cada universo ele tem arma Mecanica e robos gigante arma pra guerra thumb Episodio 1 Lindo dia pra morre Apos Luta Tirek vs Twilight sparkle ja tinha acabado essa batalha ponyviler estava sem ameaça mais agora o Grupo de MPLAS tivero uma missão ultra secreta isso evolve pra matar twilight sparkle a Organização Flow criaro um Robo gigante pra acaba as 4 princesa pra ela nunca mais existir esse robo e chamado Crades ele pode destruir 3 cidade de uma vez isso seria o perrigo enome pra equestria o Comadante Crote pedi Crescent moon e Leura seed pra entra nessa missão secreta mais isso precissa ser uma espiar LOCAL A BASE FLOW BANIMENTO 09:12 Radio Crescent moon Gereral Rock : Crescent entro na base ? Crescent moon ; entrei parece tem muito guarda General Rock : Ok sua missão entra nessa base e destruir esse Robo ele seria uma ameaça para equestria Crescent moon : Tudo bem gerenel eu não vou falhar Genreal Rock : conto com você LABORATORIO COBRA 09:30 Leura seed : Ok comadante qual essa missão não vai ser facil tem muito guarda nessa lugar parece tem mutante nesse laboratorio ele estão fazendo experiecia nele isso terrivel Radio Comadante Crote : Relaxa faça oque eu manda e tambem Professor dissi ele saber muito bem esse plano Flow Leura : Ok Radio prof Dissi : e tão Leura meu nome prof dissi eu vou enguia pra voce pra não acausa nenhuma confusão Leura : Ok Prof dissi QUARTEL GENERAL FLOW 09:35 Chefe Flow ; Red Mask sera eu posso confiar Red mask : Pode confiar e mim qual e minha missão Chefe Flow : Sua missão e matar Princesa Twilight Sparkle e as amiga dela tambem Pinkie pie Rainbow dash Rarity AppleJack Fluttershy elas estão atrapalhado meu plano pra coquista equestria mais amanha vai munda todo isso Red mask : pode conta comigo chefe Chefe :Desligado Red mask: Pode comta comigo que eu mesmo mata você chefe RUA BASE 09:56 Crescent moon Mata 9 guarda base ela vai caminhado silecio pra não fazer barulho mais ela enconta sua velhar inimiga Dixis Crescent Moon ; olha so encontamos de novo Dixis ; mais hoje vai ser Diferente eu vou te mata Crescente moon ; olha quem falar eu tirei seu olho esquedo eu acho melhor desitir se não vai perde de novo olho olho Dixis ; Hahahahahaha você me vai rir LABRATORIO 09:56 Leura seed ; Vish tem alguem vindo ? olha que encotramos de novo Leura seed ; você como esta vivo Quem sera que leura esta tão assustada no proximo episodio Soul Of Warrior Categoria:Entradas em blogues